Never Was Free
by griffin-queen-of-silver-skies
Summary: UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT.... see author's note for details
1. the creed

**Summary- One of Emily's butterflies got caught before she could be free. Now she has a choice to make. Life or death!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Corpse Bride characters, they belong to Tim Burton but I do own some new characters that are coming soon.**

**A/N: Alright people you may get a bit confused on what's happening in the first chapter, so that means you'll just have to keep reading to know what's going on. Oh yea and if you don't like my story then please flame me but don't tell me I should delete my story cause I'm not going to delete my story for you. I mention this because someone told my cousin to delete her story and she got all pissed off and stuff... it scared me, I thought she was going to kill someone. I just like my cousin can not control my temper then I'll get all pissed of and end up saying something very mean to you and I don't want to do that.**

**Now moving on. Please read and review. Thanx : )**

**Never Was Free**

**Chapter 1 – The Creed**

She flew far up into the dark night sky, she flew away as beautiful little butterflies and she flew away as freedom. She never had to feel pain again but right now the pain in her heart was so unbearable that she felt like she was being murdered all over again. As the butterflies flew higher into the moonlit night sky one of the butterflies flew away from the group and to the forest and landed on an old tree stump just sitting there flapping it's wings slightly. This little butterfly did not realize how important it was, if it were for some reason caught or killed then Emily could never be free she would forever be stuck in eternal pain. In the darkness of the woods someone was watching the innocent butterfly on the old ugly tree stump and that someone smirked in happiness. "It's her." The mystery person thought then quietly took out a small glass jar from his cape pocket then quickly yet quietly tiptoed over to the butterfly then quickly trapped the defenseless creature within the jar. The butterfly flapped around madly trying desperately to escape because it now knew that because of it Emily would never be free and sadly the butterfly knew it could not escape and that now Emily could never have the freedom she so desperately desired.

"Do not worry little one. She'll have her freedom soon enough." The mystery person exclaimed soothingly to the butterfly but the butterfly did not stop trying to escape. The mystery person walked into a creepy old castle still holding the small jar with the butterfly still in it. The mystery walked into the entrance and sighed. He knew his master would be proud that he retrieved the corpse bride but he wasn't sure if the corpse bride wanted to go through what his master was going to put her through.

"Bryant! Where have you been?" A British voice shouted out, Bryant looked up and saw a catlike woman with black fur standing on the railing glaring down at him with golden eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I've been in the forest, Ursula." Bryant said irritation clear in his voice. Ursula jumped down to him landing gracefully in front of the man. Truthfully Bryant wasn't a man at all, he was a gargoyle.

"Oh and what were you doing in the forest?" Ursula asked clearly wanting to get on Bryant's nerves. Bryant rolled his eyes then showed her the butterfly in the jar.

"Are you saying that you went into the forest in the middle of the night to catch a pitiful little butterfly?" Ursula questioned him with annoyance dripping in her tone, Bryant glared at her.

"It is not a pitiful butterfly; it's so much more than just a butterfly." Bryant told Ursula angrily and Ursula scowled him.

"What ever you say Bryant." Ursula said waving her hand in boredom then started walking away.

"It is the corpse bride." Bryant said and Ursula stopped walking abruptly then slowly turned around to Bryant.

"What?" Ursula asked in astonishment and Bryant nodded his head/

"This is the corpse bride I can sense it." Bryant said with a glint in his eyes.

"Then let the ritual begin." A voice boomed out, both Bryant and Ursula looked over to the entrance door to see an overly pale man standing there with long black hair, blood red eyes, wearing a pitch black suit with a dark grey cape, and an emotionless face.

"But Dorian are you sure you want to do this. What if she does not want to go through with this?" Ursula asked and Dorian didn't even bother to look at her.

"She does not have a choice." Dorian said then walked towards a large door with Bryant and Ursula following him. They all walked into a very large dim lit room, there were many potions and lots of books everywhere, there was a large pot in the fire place but nothing was cooking, there was a large wooden table in the middle of the room, there was nothing on it, it was just an ordinary large wooden table. "Bryant put the jar on the table." Dorian demanded and Bryant quickly obeyed. setting the jar abruptly on the table. Dorian grabbed a large bowl and set that on the table as well then carefully grabbed a bunch of potions and then set those on the table. Dorian started pouring potions in the bowl then grabbed what looked like a ravens feather and dropped it in the bowl then started mixing everything together. When Dorian was done mixing everything it became a glowing green color, he grabbed the jar with the butterfly in it and opened it, the butterfly flew out flapping around everywhere but then after a while it landed on the table then Dorian poured the glowing green matter that was in the bowl on top of the poor butterfly.

All of a sudden, there was a large gust of wind in the room, blowing papers off desks and books out of their shelves. The weird thing was that there were no windows but that didn't seem to bother anyone. "My blessed gods here my plea, set this woman free, let her be one of us, she is one to trust, this woman deserves life! Set her free, SET HER FREE!" Dorian shouted over the wind, his voice getting louder with each word he spoke then the wind got harder and the glowing green liquid glowed brighter and brighter that now Dorian, Bryant and Ursula had to cover their eyes then the wind stopped and the glowing light was completely gone….

* * *

**A/N-Well there you have it chapter one. Now review and I shall write some more!**


	2. the creed part II

**Never Was Free Chapter 2 – **

**The Creed part II**

They all opened their eyes to see the corpse bride standing on the table but she was no longer a corpse and now she had large grey wings, she was still wearing her old torn up wedding dress. Emily slowly opened her eyes and saw three mutated people in front of her staring at her; two of them were men and one a woman. Except they weren't human, Emily noticed. One man was in all black clothing, long black hair, and blood red eyes; his eyes almost scared Emily. The other man didn't look human at all, he was pretty much a gargoyle in manly form (Just think of the show Gargoyles), he had humongous grey wings, he was wearing a long dark blue cape, and his eyes were a midnight black; there was no white in them at all. Then there was the woman or rather the cat woman, her fur was all black with just a little white under the neck, she was wearing a tunic and trousers and long black boots. Emily was shocked at their appearances; she didn't know what to do. It was silent until Ursula wentover to Emily...

"Hello I'm Ursula." Ursula said holding out her furry hand for Emily to take. Emily forgetting this woman was catlike bent down and took her hand and shook it.

"Oh hello I'm Emily." Emily said then she remembered that she didn't know where she was. "Wait! Where am I and who are you people?" Emily asked then Bryant walked over to her.

"You are in our castle and we are called the Creed. I am Bryant and this is our leader Dorian." Bryant said pointing to Emily but Emily still didn't understand. What was she doing here?

"I still don't understand though. Why am I here? I'm dead." Emily asked then Dorian walked over to her swiftly then held out his hand for her to take. Emily took his hand and Dorian helped her off the table.

"You are here Emily because we have chosen you to become a part of our organization." Dorian told Emily in his emotionless voice. Emily raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"But I'm dead." Emily said almost sounding disappointed. Dorian shook his head.

"Not anymore. I have brought you back to life. As for the organization if you do not wish to join then I will allow you to leave here as a free woman but if you choose to join then you shall become immortal." Dorian said and Emily was shocked. "I'm alive." Emily thought joyfully. "Now Victor and I can…" Emily started to think but then she remembered Victoria. "He does not love me." Emily thought sadly with a frown plastered on her delicate face.

"Why would you want me in your organization?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes. "I have no special qualities." Emily said tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Dorian grabbed Emily's chin and tilted her head up so that now she was looking into his blood red eyes.

"You have many qualities Emily dear, just look in the mirror." Dorian said pointing to the mirror. When Emily got to the mirror, she was shocked at her reflection, she was no longer a corpse, she was alive, she was a woman; a beautiful woman. Her skin was no longer deathly blue, it was a normal pale white and her cheeks were now more full and rosy, her hair was still the same bluish purple color but was much cleaner and softer, she no longer had that disturbing hole in her face, her ribs, arm and leg were now covered with soft pale skin. She looked just the way she used to before she became a corpse, well minus the wings but Emily didn't notice them yet. Emily touched her face to see if this as all real and once she felt it was her tears finally released.

"I'm pretty again." Emily exclaimed happily and out of happiness her wings twitched, that's when she realized her wings and she screamed in shock. "I Have Wings!" Emily shouted out surprised.

"Yes that was part of the ritual to bring you back to life. When you are brought back to life something must happen to you and it seems the gods chose for you to have wings." Dorian said and Emily just nodded not knowing what to say. "Alright now Emily you must decide if you want to be apart of our organization or not." Dorian said. Emily thought about it for a moment.

"First I need to know what your organization is about." Emily said and Dorian sighed.

"Our organization is that we hunt terrorists such as vampires, werewolves, anything for that matter even human, anything that will terrorize a town, city or country or anywhere really. Now what is your choice?" Dorian explained to Emily sounding annoyed and she nodded her head understanding but she didn't really know if she wanted to be apart of this organization or not, she couldn't fight, she didn't even know if she could fly with these wings.

"I don't know. Do I have time to think about it?" Emily asked and Dorian sighed in aggravation.

"Yes, fine. You have until tomorrow night and that's all." Dorian said clearly annoyed that he couldn't get his answer tonight. "Bryant show Emily to her room." Dorian said then he walked out of the room with Ursula close behind him shaking her head at his rudeness. Emily stared at the door that Dorian just walked out of. "Why does he hate me?" Emily wondered and nearly screamed when Bryant put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fret; he's always like that with new comers." Bryant said and Emily once again nodded not knowing what else to do. "Now shall I show you to your room?" Bryant asked holding out his arm to Emily and she giggled then gratefully took his arm in hers...

to be continued...


	3. Missing her and story time

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry that I hadn't updated in like 6 months or perhaps longer. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
Please read and review! 

**Never Was Free Chapter 3-**

**Missing Her and Story Time**

Victor watched as Emily's butterflies flew away with Victoria in his arms... He knew he should happy now that he had his beloved Victoria... and nowhe was free... but... he didn't feel happy, not one bit of happiness in his mind or heart, he actually felt quitemiserable. Victor felt so lonely even though he had Victoria in his arms, he felt so alone without his corpse bride, he didn't know why but he actually missed having Emily as his wife. Sure she was dead but he was willing to drink that poison to be with her but she stopped him from drinking it. "I love you, Victor but you are not mine." Those were the words Emily told him right after she stopped him from killing himself. He remembered the look on her face when she that, she looked so utterly miserable, so sad, so alone, so rejected and so terribly heart broken.

"Victor?" Victoria asked snapping Victor out of his thoughts. Victor looked down to Victoria but he felt no joy when he looked into Victoria's happy eyes. No, all he saw was Emily's sad dejected face.

"Hmm?" Victor mumbled and Victoria rested her head on his chest.

"Let's go home." Victoria said and Victor frowned at the memories that appeared in his mind. "This is your home now." Emily's voice echoed in his head, she said that when he asked if he could go home while in the land of the dead. He wished he could go back to the land of the dead and be with Emily but it was too late now. Now he had to be with Victoria and there was no turning back now.

"Alright." Victor said then walked towards town with Victoria's hand in his.

Emily sat on her bed in her new large room; the room was indeed very large and creepy. The walls were painted gray, miniature statues of gargoyles and werewolves were in the room, paintings of bats and ravens were hung on the walls; there was an old Victorian couch in one of the corners of the room, a small desk with blank papers on the corner of it; a writing feather in the ink bottle and a book on the desk. There was only one window in the entire room, it was regular sized window but it was good enough for Emily. There was also a door to the closet, which Emily hadn't looked in yet and she was eager to see what was inside.

Emily had been thinking very hard ever since she entered that room, she couldn't decide if she wanted to join the Creed or not. She didn't know what to do; it was very tempting to say yes and join. "But to live immortally and go through pain for all time." Emily thought remembering all the pain and heartbreak she had gone through twice but then she thought it would be pretty interesting to join the Creed. "But it sounds completely dangerous." Emily thought… then Victor's handsome face came to her mind, and Emily frowned deeply. "Well it's not like I could go back to him." Emily thought sadly. "And besides Dorian said if I were to say no then I could leave here as a free woman and it's not like people will see a woman with wings and welcome her with open arms." Emily thought and sighed deeply.

Emily got off of her queen sized bed and walked over to the mirror and looked herself up and down, she was still wearing her torn up gown and it made her feel terribly dirty, so she walked over to the closet to see if there were any clothes in there. Emily picked up a lit candle and walked over to the closet and she gently opened the door and walked into the big closet. It was huge, there were probably about forty different outfits in there and about thirty pairs of shoes and five trench coats and a couple of corsets but Emily didn't really wear corsets so she didn't put too much thought to them. She squealed in delight when she saw all of the clothes.

Emily picked out a roman black dress that had gold stitching and a very low v-neck that you could very easily see much of her cleavage but Emily didn't care. "It's not like anyone could see me.' Emily thought as she quickly dressed into the beautiful roman gown. Emily slipped on a pair of black slippers then ran out of the closet and looked in the mirror. Emily smiled brightly; she was very pleased with her reflection. She spun around laughing a little.

After a while Emily got bored so she decided to explore the castle. She walked out of the room and quietly shut the door then walked down the dim lit halls trying to find something interesting. After a while she finally find something interesting; it was two large wooden oak doors that had amazing carvings on them. In the middle of each door was the carving of a male lions head roaring in anger. Emily was now filled with curiosity; she needed to know what was in that room. Emily quietly opened the two doors and walked into the gigantic room. The room was filled with shelves of books. There were probably thousands of books in this very room. "It's a library!" Emily thought joyfully. She loved books so this was like heaven to her.

Emily walked further into the room and squealed when she saw a beautiful black Victorian piano. Emily ran over to it and sat on the bench then started playing a beautiful tune her mother taught her when she was a child. It was so long ago; she barely remembered what her mother looked like but she remembered this song perfectly. Her mother said it was called 'Raindrop Prelude.  
Emily nearly screamed when she felt someone sit next to her and start to play the song with her. Emily turned to see Dorian sitting next to her. Emily narrowed her eyes a bit and soon enough the playing turned into a competition to who could play better. Memories of the night at the bar playing the piano with Victor came to Emily's mind and she abruptly stopped playing the piano.

"Why have you stopped playing?" Dorian asked still playing the piano and Emily turned her head away from him.

"Too many memories of Victor." Emily said as tears burned her eyes.

"Ah! Was Victor your lover?" Dorian asked and Emily sighed. "I wish." Emily thought sadly.

"He was my husband." Emily said as more tears burned in her eyes.

"Oh, did he die?" Dorian asked and Emily almost laughed at how ironic that sounded.

"No, he loved another woman so I let him go to her for he was not happy with me. All I want is for him to be happy and he couldn't have that with me." Emily said sadly. Dorian then changed the song to a more depressing one, which didn't help Emily's mood.

"Well if was your husband then he was yours." Dorian said but Emily shook her head.

"Not if his heart belongs to someone else." Emily said now allowing her tears to fall.

"Oh. I understand." Dorian said in a slightly sad tone and Emily stared at him with big red puffy eyes.

"You do?" Emily questioned and Dorian stopped playing.

"Long ago I was to marry but I was in love with another woman. When my wife-to-be found out, she let me go willingly but sadly. I was so happy at first but then I realized I was never in love with the other woman. I was in love with my wife to be the whole time; I was just too blind to see it at first. I ran off to go find my love but when I found her she was laying in her bed with a dagger plunged into her heart. Blood was everywhere; I wanted so much to vomit. I found a letter in her handwriting saying why she took her own life and it was my fault, I broke her heart. I wish so much I could go back in time and take her as my wife but life doesn't work out that way but my love her still runs as deep as it did then." Dorian told Emily with a sad look in his eyes. Emily stared at him shocked. That story reminded her so much of what happened to her except that she didn't kill her self.  
Dorian looked into Emily's shocked eyes and smiled sadly. He patted her on the shoulder.

"That Victor and I aren't really so different when it comes to the women we love. Maybe he'll come to his senses and try to find you." Dorian said and once again turned her head away from him.

"That won't happen. He's too in love with 'Victoria'!" Emily said mocking Victoria's name then out of nowhere Dorian started laughing. Emily was confused. "Was it something I said?" Emily wondered. "What are you laughing at?" Emily asked clearly confused.

"His name is…. Victor and…. Her name is… Victoria!" Dorian said between laughs. Emily giggled a bit.  
"Yes and they live in a Victorian town." Emily said and hearing that just made Dorian laugh harder. Emily then couldn't help but laugh also.  
Moments later they both stopped laughing. Dorian put a hand to his heart.  
"Well I haven't laughed that hard in a very long time." Dorian said then he put back on his emotionless face. It was silent between the two until Emily stood up.

"Well I better get to bed. I have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow." Emily said. Dorian nodded.

"Goodnight, Emily." Dorian said.

"Goodnight, Dorian." Emily said then walked out of the room and down the hall to her room.  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day….

Well there you have it. Please review!


	4. authors note

_Dear readers,_

_Due to whatever reasons… theused88 has deleted her story "never was free" but I, griffin-queen-of-silver-skies…. Am Going to be continuing it. Yes, I have received full permission to continue it from her, and I already have many ideas for it. So I hope I can finish ti so it becomes something you all, as well as the used88 will enjoy…. So I hope you'll continue to read this story…and if you have any questions I'm always open for a PM or an email…. Lol, so hang tight as I complete the next chapter._

_Artistically yours, _

_Griffin-queen-of-silver-skies_


End file.
